


Snow Day

by TurquoiseTDW



Series: Chainshipping Stories [6]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseTDW/pseuds/TurquoiseTDW
Summary: When it snows quite heavily overnight, Adam and Lawrence spend some quality time with Diana out in it
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight & Lawrence Gordon, Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Series: Chainshipping Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Ey! My chainshipping inspirations back! Here's a fic based on the events of a snow day I had a couple of days ago :)

"Ugh! Larry, do I have to wear this?" Adam whined as Lawrence stood in front of him wrapping a knitted scarf around his neck and popping a bobble hat on his head.

"Yes, you do Adam. It's like minus ten degrees out there. I don't want you getting ill." 

"But it's hot! And itchy! And-"

"Safe?" Lawrence cocked his eyebrow up slyly.

Adam blushed slightly.

"Yeah, I guess..."

"Good boy." Lawrence said with smile and patting Adam on the back. "Right then! Diana? You all set to go outside?"

Diana was wrapped up just as tightly as Adam. A big, blown out pink coat kept most of her warm, along with other accessories such as pink gloves, a red scarf and a red bobble hat.

"I'm ready Daddy!" Diana said in excitement.

When Lawrence had finally got himself in snow outdoor clothing too, they were out the door and into their massive backyard which was covered completely in a high carpet of white, fluffy snow. Diana was the first on it, making footprints with every step she took and looking back in astonishment and happiness. Adam joined her shortly after, running around with her and playing a short tag of it where Adam had to get her, but the snow made it almost impossible for him to keep up with her. Adam actually ended up falling a couple of times and Lawrence had to wobble over to help him back up.

"Hey Adam! Let's make snow angels!" Diana exclaimed to the younger man as she crashed into the snow and began moving her legs and arms backwards and forwards until it began to take shape. Adam quickly joined her and laughed and he copied her movements. They were so caught up in the snow that they didn't even see Lawrence take out his phone and snap a picture of the two of them, promising himself that he was going to print it off and frame it.

After an hour or so of Adam and Diana fooling around in the snow, having a snowball fight and chasing each other again, Lawrence spoke up, "Alright you two! I think it about time we go inside, don't you think?" 

"Awwwwww! Five more minutes Daddy? Pwease?" Diana said with a fake pout. 

Lawrence looked over to Adam who had a similar face on and sighed, "Fine, but just five more minutes. Okay?" 

Adam and Diana both cheered as they made their way into the snow. Lawrence chuckled at their child-like behaviour and headed inside the house.

"Adam! Let's build a snowman!" Diana announced happily.

Adam agreed and began to roll up snow for the bottom of the snowman while Diana rolled the middle and top. Once the body of the snowman was complete, Diana got some stones and placed the in a straight line down the snowman's middle.

"I'll go get a carrot!" Diana declared as she ran off into the house and to get a carrot from the kitchen. When she came back, Diana noticed that Adam had put twigs on the snowman for it's arms and had removed his gloves, hat and scarf to put on it's designated positions. 

"Excellent Adam!" Diana shouted cheerfully, giving Adam a high five before sticking the carrot into the snowman and putting a mouth and a pair of eyes on it to give it a face. And finally their snowman was completed.

"This is the best snowman EVER!" Diana said gleefully.

"It sure is, Di. Do you want me to take your picture with him?" Adam asked.

Diana agreed and stood beside the snowman. Adam had bought his camera to take pictures of the snow whilst they were playing so he grabbed it from the outside table and snapped a few shots of Diana with the snowman they had just built. It was perfect.

Suddenly Adam sneezed.

"Adam? Are you okay?" Diana asked in a caring tone.

"I'm fine, Di. AAAACHOOOO!" 

"Oh no! You've gotten ill! Don't worry, let's get you to Daddy." Diana said, pushing Adam inside the house and straight to the living room, where Lawrence was preparing a fire for them.

"Daddy! Adam's ill!"

Lawrence took one look at Adam and his face turned mockingly.

"Oh is that so, sweetheart? I wonder how that happened?" Lawrence asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Larr-aachoo!" Adam tried to speak but was interrupted by sneezing and a bit of coughing.

"Alright, Diana you help Adam out of his winter clothes and put him on the sofa and under the blanket. I'll go make us some cocoa." Lawrence said as he got up slowly and made his way to the kitchen.

Once Lawrence had returned from the kitchen, he took in the sight of Adam wrapped up tightly in a blanket, face snotty from sneezing and Diana sat beside him. It was a beautiful site. His little family. He sat down on the other side of Adam and handed him a cup of hot cocoa, and then one to Diana and placed his one on the table beside him. Adam leaned into Lawrence and instantly fell asleep, snoring slightly as Lawrence wrapped his arm around him softly. 

"Did you have fun today with Adam, sweetheart?" 

"Yeah! Adam's so much fun! He's the best dad ever!" Diana exclaimed quietly but loudly. 

"I thought I was the best dad ever?" Lawrence asked with fake disappointment, teasing her slightly.

"No! You're the best DADDY ever! And Adam's the best DAD ever!"

"Oh, okay sweetheart, I get it now. And you are right. Adam is the best dad ever, isn't he?" 

Diana leaned on Adam's sleeping form and shortly after, fell asleep. Lawrence watched as his daughter and boyfriend slept peacefully. This was his family. Maybe a little broken. Maybe a little traumatised. But they were his family. And he wouldn't have them any other way. Especially Adam. He kissed the top of the young man's head and whispered a soft, "I love you" as he reached for the remote and turned the TV on.


End file.
